


Inhibitions

by chibistarlyte



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Shit [7]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroki is a really affectionate drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> May [Lucicelo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo) sent me a headcanon that Hiroki is really affectionate when drunk, and Nowaki has no idea until they get drunk together for the first time. So here's a little fic based on that.
> 
> Not beta'd. Enjoy!

Nowaki should have know what he was getting himself into when Hiroki chugged down his third beer.

He also should have suspected something when he received a text from the professor earlier in the day asking him to pick up some booze on the way home. Hiroki wasn’t a particularly heavy drinker, and neither was Nowaki–sure, they’d had a drink or two every now and again, but they’d never been completely smashed around one another. And Nowaki would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little curious to see how Hiroki behaved when drunk.

But, not thinking too much on it at the time, Nowaki brought home a six-pack to appease his partner.

Now, later that evening, Nowaki was lounging on the sofa with a nearly purring Hiroki in his lap. The professor was starting on his fourth beer at that point, while Nowaki was still nursing his first.

A burp escaped Hiroki’s mouth and he giggled a bit, cuddling even more into his giant of a boyfriend. “Ahh…Nowaki…love youuuu…” he slurred, wrapping his arms loosely around Nowaki’s torso and burying his face into his stomach. He rubbed his cheek against the fabric of Nowaki’s T-shirt.

“Love you too, Hiro-san,” Nowaki replied with a fond smile, combing his fingers through Hiroki’s shaggy hair. Hiroki giggled again and looked up at Nowaki through glassy eyes, a brilliant smile lighting up his normally pinched and angry features. He was so beautiful, even as disheveled as he was, a bright flush dusting his cheeks and his entire face aglow with affection.

Nowaki could get used to this. He loved Hiroki with all his heart and soul, and even though he knew Hiroki felt the same for him, it was nice to be on the receiving end of all this lovey-dovey fluff for once.

When Hiroki finally passed out, still half in Nowaki’s lap and half hanging off the sofa, Nowaki just shook his head and carried his partner to bed.


End file.
